Maybe that's why Nina left you
by Smiley612
Summary: As he watched Patricia and Frobisher converse over who to convert into a sinner, Fabian tried to convince himself that what Alfie said wasn't true. And a small part of him knew it wasn't, a tiny part of him was screaming that this whole thing was one big trap, but every time he was close to telling himself, "she didn't leave me because I'm not athletic enough", he failed.


**A/N: Season three does things to my heart and Evil!Fabian gives me mixed feelings. He makes me laugh (Dumping jam in the pitcher and chucking a biscuit at Jerome) but he also makes me want to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay.**

* * *

The door slammed open and in came Fabian, the Fabian Rutter who had been acting strange lately, but no one believed Alfie when he told Sibuna that something was wrong with their club member. "_Where is Eddie_?" Fabian snarled, strutting up to Alfie in his bedroom.

"I don't know," Alfie answered immediately, attempting to hide his tremble. He had never, not once, been afraid of Fabian, but now was the one exception. He pointed back to the door and exclaimed, "Oh, there he is!" and almost couldn't believe it when Fabian actually turned around to look. Alfie saw his escape and ran past Fabian, so he was closer to the door.

"Didn't think you'd fall for that," Alfie laughed, pointing. "See, I always thought you were the smartest, but, uh, some people think Mara's the smartest!" He tried for a distraction as Fabian, the usually calm and serene Fabian, approached him, sneering and his eyes a glowing red.

"Tell me where Eddie is," Fabian stated, a little shake in his voice. With his mobile phone still in his hand and ready to record, Alfie took a deep breath. If he could get over Amber, his first love, his first kiss, and almost get killed tons of times by his own House Guardian, Victor Rodenmaar Jr himself, then he could face his housemate.

"He's safe and sound," Alfie told him, "of course, if you want to figure out where, you could always ask for Mara's advice." He was taunting him now, trying to get a reaction. While the two had never really conversed, Fabian had always been just a bit dumber than Mara Jaffray.

He was pleased to see Fabian take in another shaky breath; he wasn't _completely _gone, then. Alfie could never imagine Fabian as a confident one, as someone to step up and do what's needed, especially without a push from his best friend, his partner in crime, the girl who had left Anubis House without a warning months ago.

"You had better stop messing with me, Alfie," Fabian breathed, the shake still remaining in his voice, as he craned his neck, only leaving a few inches between their faces. While he tried to stay brave, he thought of Amber, how right before she ran out the door of the school, she whispered to him that she always considered him the bravest in Sibuna, and told him she loved him before scampering out of his life forever. She was the main reason why he had joined Sibuna in the first place, and he was about to honor the commitment he'd made at the oak tree over two years ago. Fabian continued to threaten: "Or, _I will_—"

"You'll what?" Alfie was most likely pushing his luck by now. "You'll get physical?" he lifted up his camera phone the slightest bit, his finger wavering over the 'record' button. Alfie almost laughed at what he was saying, but he continued to press on. "See, you're not really the sporty type. That's, um...that's probably why Nina left you."

Alfie didn't believe a word of what he was saying, even though Fabian couldn't be less of a sporty person. He knew Nina would never leave Fabian because he wasn't 'sporty' enough...she loved him for who he was, what he had underneath the cold and unforgiving shell. She was really the first person to do this, as Alfie had never really gotten to know Fabian that well; not before he joined Sibuna, and who was the reason for that? Anubis House's first American, the one and only Nina Martin.

However, his plan worked wonders; he pressed the record button as the best reaction stirred in Fabian yet; Alfie had angered him so much that his eyes glowed with a red tint as he bared his teeth in anger, trembling in insecurity; and for that short moment, Alfie's smirk of cockiness and success faded the slightest bit as he saw the real Fabian Rutter in there, the one who could never believe he did anything at all for Sibuna except spew useless facts whenever needed.

In fear, Alfie sprinted out the door, leaving Fabian, trembling with anger all alone. His red eyes were now recorded on the camera for Alfie to share all around, to tell Sibuna that the person they most trusted had been betraying them all this time.

He heard a scream and a bang coming from the room they were just in, and felt a twinge of guilt; even after all this time, after everything they've been through, Fabian still couldn't believe that Nina had actually loved him, had actually meant it when they were down in that cellar all that time ago. Fabian and Nina had been through literally everything together, but after she gave up her favorite place in the world for Eddie, after he almost attacked his roommate after a rumor that they'd shared a summer romance, after the ups and downs and how _angry_ Fabian was at the world when he'd messed up and accidentally sent his best friend down a pitfall in the Senet game, he still couldn't believe a word of it.

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

"Hey...Patricia?"

His fellow evil-doer was sitting next to him on the couch in Caroline Denby's gatehouse room, the redhead scrolling endlessly on her phone. He controlled his anger and waited patiently for her to look up from the cell phone screen and shush him. "Robert's coming," she whispered, turning her attention to the front of the room.

"So what's our next move?" Was Frombie's first words as he stepped into the room alone, his hands on his hips, staring at his two slaves. "I tried to make Eddie Miller a sinner the other day, but he just wouldn't cooperate."

"You tried to make Eddie a sinner?" Patricia asked her master, completely emotionless. Fabian watched her and Frobisher converse, wondering how on Earth, after everything they had been through, Patricia could just talk about that as if it were an every day occasion. It was like she really didn't care what happened to her boyfriend at all.

"What about you, Rutter?" Frobisher turned his attention to his other employee, his hands still on his hips. "Who do you suggest we try to make of a sinner next?"

"Mara Jaffray," he contributed, sharing a knowledgeable look with Patricia. "She's seething at Jerome Clarke right now because he cheated on her and found out that her best friend fell for her ex-boyfriend, so I'd suggest trying for her?"

"Good choice, good choice..." Frobisher muttered to himself, sitting down at a desk on the other side of the room, grabbing a notepad and a pen and attempting to write the information down. "Mara...Jaffray...for anger. I suppose Eddie Miller won't work, so I'll leave him out of this...what about that other brainless housemate of yours, Alfred Lewis?"

Suddenly, memories from only the other day came rushing back to him; Alfie tricking him by leading him into his room, then taunting him and telling him that Nina Martin, his first ever love, had left him because he wasn't athletic.

As he watched Patricia and Robert Frobisher Smythe, the person who was supposed to be dead, converse over who to convert into a sinner, Fabian tried to convince himself that what Alfie said wasn't true. And a small part of him knew it wasn't, a tiny part of him was screaming that this whole thing was one big trap, but every time he was close to telling himself, "_she didn't leave me because she realized I wasn't athletic_", another fact dragged him down.

He was _always_ like that; he had a vague memory of last year, of Eddie's first or second day at the school — he couldn't quite remember when, but he remembered Joy — a good friend of his, maybe? — past relationships to him had become so cloudy, he couldn't quite remember anything — but then, when Joy tried flirting with him, Nina turned around to the new American and attempted to flirt with him too. Fabian remembered the betrayal, the heartache he felt when she walked off, leaving him alone again.

That memory lingered with him; he knew their breakup was both of their faults, as they misunderstood each other, but something about Eddie and Nina's relationship had always bothered him. It wasn't about jealousy; he was way past jealousy by now, but he couldn't place it.

He couldn't grab a hold of his anger on his first week back at school. The headmaster of the school had just come in randomly and spewed out the fact that his best friend wasn't coming back, then he found his best friend's locket in his roommate's drawer and the information that they had been emailing each other while Nina hadn't been in touch with him at all; how else was he to react, out of anything other than anger?

When Robert had finally left the two back to their business, Fabian turned to Patricia once again. "Do you..." he started, grabbing her attention from her cell phone. "Do you, um, remember Nina?"

"The American who took my best friend's place when she disappeared?" Patricia wondered aloud, making Fabian shrug. "Yeah, I think I do. I have a vague recollection of her. Why?"

"You know how...you know how she left the school earlier this year?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you think...do you think she left the school because I'm not the most athletic of people?"

Patricia guffawed, therefore Fabian cringing at her laugh, that evil sound that Fabian heard every time he laughed when Jerome cracked a joke at the breakfast table. "Oh, Fabian. Silly, silly, Fabian." If Patricia could have pinched Fabian's cheek at the moment, she would have.

"I don't even know the real reason why she left!" She defended, laughing all the same while turning back to her phone; whatever was so interesting on that thing, Fabian had no idea. "So don't ask me that question."

He sighed, knowing he had no one else to ask. No one else was in on Team Evil with him. Eddie wouldn't give in, which, he found extremely stupid. What could be better than admitting to your fear, to embracing it to beautify you and make you a better person? Could Fabian become more athletic with this process, could he gain muscle and endurance by listening to Frobisher-Smythe and attempting to make other housemates a sinner?

A question lingered with him, however; if Nina was here, what would she think of him if she herself was not a sinner with Fabian? She'd be disappointed, that's for sure. While his memories were cloudy, he remembered one thing clearly, and it was his first girlfriend's face. You don't forget the face of your last hope, and that ensued for Fabian to Nina as well. To know he'd let down yet another person...

"I like what we're doing," Patricia stated, putting her phone away. She sneered, "I don't know about you, though, Fabian. Why don't you show me the eyes, show me that you're still a sinner at heart?"

Obeying her orders, Fabian thought of the thing that angered him the most; letting himself fail on the Senet task one too many times. He let Nina fall, he let Alfie fall (most stupidly), and Amber and Patricia fell at the same time last year. Even when he knew how to rescue them, he was angry all the time.

To increase on his anger, he thought about the time when Denby was giving out the personality tests, before he'd given in to his pride. She was testing him for anger, and the only thought running through Fabian's mind as Denby told him Nina had left him, too, just as Alfie had, was "You didn't have to bring her up, you know?"

Nina was a sensitive subject for him because above all things, even if she was just trying to protect them all, she had left Fabian.

He showed her the eyes, red as fire.

"Don't give up now, Fabian. We still have the future ahead of us. We could win." He nodded, agreeing with her, but couldn't shake the idea of everything he had done wrong in the past three years coming back to bit him in the ass. He knew he had a problem, and a large one, at that: He just couldn't seem to convince himself that Sibuna wasn't a waste of time because Team Evil _was_, what they named it, _Evil_. And every time he tried to convince himself that he was useful to Sibuna, every mess up came rushing back to him in flying colors. And that after that, his evil mind messed with his head and made him think that Team Sibuna now was useless and they'd never, not once, beat Team Evil.

There was only one thing keeping Fabian from being completely evil, and that was the person whom he'd fallen for two years ago, kissed at the prom, saved from the chasm, and kissed at another dance at the House, after Frobisher had outdone himself and tricked Sibuna by putting the damn mask in the library in the first place (He might have been on Frobisher's side now, but he'd never forgive his master for that one.)

However far gone he was, Fabian Susan Rutter was still in there somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that sucked bye.**


End file.
